The Thirty Themes of Chad and Tatsuki
by richgurl78
Summary: A drabble series about my most favorite couple in Bleach, Chad and Tatsuki. R&R!
1. Theme 1: Milk

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Theme: Milk

Tatsuki was short for her age, very short for her age, 5'1' in fact. Her boyfriend Sado Yasutora was over 6 feet tall, so unless that were sitting down (which was really rare), it was a problem when they kissed. She'd either have to go on the tip of the tip of her toes (like a ballerina) and he'd have to bend down really low. It was kinda weird… So now, she drank milk so she would grow. And for other reasons…

"It's weird, I thought you didn't like milk," Orihime said.

"Huh?" _I'm caught, _she thought.

"Eh well, I kinda like it…" Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Or is it for some specific person," she asked slyly.

"I-it's not like that!"

"Is that so…? Come on, tell me," she whined.

"Fine, fine… I'm drinking it because I'm kind of short… And it's kind of difficult to kiss. And my, um chest is kind of small… so I'm trying to, you know…"

"Tatsuki…," Orihime whined while pointing. She turned around. It was Chad. Had he heard the whole conversation? They both blushed profusely and turned from each other. She looked down at the floor while he walked out of the classroom.

"Ah, I can't believe he heard all that… So embarrassing," she said putting her face in her hands. Orihime started to giggle.

"Shut up! You knew he was behind me didn't you? I swear Orihime…" After this day Tatsuki Arisawa decides to drink milk, but tries to avoid Chad whenever she does.

Well? How was it? I think it was a little long for a drabble, (that's what it's called right?=D excuse my stupidity…) but it was also kind of crappy too, I think I made some people OOC… but please review anyways, and if you're going to flame, please do it gently…


	2. Theme 2: Injuries

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Theme: Injuries

"Ow, that stings," Chad complained.

"Well if you'd stop squirming it wouldn't hurt as much," Tatsuki said while applying rubbing alcohol to a scrape on his face. She sighed.

"For such a big guy, you sure act like a baby."

"It still kind of hurts you know..."

"See what I mean? If you just sit still…" He sat still, thinking how the time flew once he felt the gauze pad (I think that's what it's called…) applied to his face.

"There all done."

"Thanks," he said while getting out of his seat and walking towards the door.

"Oh, how did you get that on your face anyway," she asked. He froze when his hand hit the doorknob.

"Chad?"

"I fell on my face when I jumped off the stage…" She blinked, was he joking? She burst out in laughter. He turned around.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, that was just so stupid! How you fall on your face like that is beyond me…," she said while starting to laugh some more.

"I knew you'd laugh!"

"That's so funny though, I can't help it!" After looking at her laughing face for a while, he started to smile.

"I guess that was kind of stupid of me huh?" Some people heard the laughter from outside the room and thought, "Whoever's in there must be having a good time…

Review it!


	3. Theme 3: Homework

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Theme: Homework

"How do you do this one again," Tatsuki asked. Chad looked over at the problem.

"You put the x over here, and multiply that by that."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Advanced Math Class!"

"You're welcome."

"Hey, do you like math?"

"I hate it, for some reason I'm just good at it."

"Ah, you're so lucky, you have a good teacher, and she's nice too. Ours just keeps babbling about stupidity and we never get anything done…"

"Aren't you going to finish your homework?"

"Ah! I forgot. This is how you do it right," she showed him the question.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Great, now I'm done with my homework! Math is so much easier with you around!"

"Thanks…"

"Since I'm done, can we go to that new place I was telling you about?"

"Did you finish all of your homework?" She stopped and pulled another book out of her backpack and pouted.

"Man, you're so uptight…"

"I'm not being uptight," he corrected, "Knowing you, when you get home you're gonna say, 'Oh, I forgot to finish my homework!' And stay up all night trying to finish it, and then when you get to school you're going to be so tired that you end falling asleep in class and then get an F." She blinked at him and sighed.

"You're so mean to me…"

"No I'm not, I'm just telling the truth."

"Well you tell the truth too harshly." He smiled.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Don't bother me I'm doing my homework…" He laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said while focusing on a book while she finished her homework.


	4. Theme 4: Chocholate

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Theme: Chocolate

Tatsuki sat on the bench, waiting for Chad to come out of the school; he had duty today so it would take him a long time to get out. Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket to see who it was. It was text from Chad.

"Where are you?"

"I'm by the fence where the baseball club practices," she sent the text and took a bar of chocolate out of her back pack and opened it. She took a bite of it and looked up into the clouds, waiting for Chad to come.

"Sorry I took so long…"

"It's okay. I didn't wait too long," she said. He looked at her hand.

"What are you eating?"

"Chocolate, you want some?" He made a face.

"Not really…"

"Well I'm not eating the whole thing anyway, so if you please?"

"Ok." She broke of a piece and started to hand it to him. But he took her hand and led it to his mouth and he bit it. She blushed furiously but he didn't seem to notice until a long time after. She blinked, amazed at how he was totally unfazed by what happened.

"Is there something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing…"


	5. Theme 5: Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Theme: Cute

"Oh. My. God. Look at you! You look so cute in your little tuxedo and bowtie," Tatsuki said while Chad walked

"Please not now…"

"Oh, do you have sunglasses?" she asked in expectation.

"Uh no," he replied. _Why sunglasses? _She sighed.

"Oh man." He looked at her and eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Hey, why are you wearing that?" She looked down at the blue and white maid outfit she was wearing.

"It's the school festival for one. And I thought you should know even though we're in the same class; we're doing a restaurant…"

"You said that you weren't serving that you were cooking or something…," he said.

"Well Yui was out so…"

"That doesn't mean you volunteer! These are strangers, and strangers have fetishes." She made a mischievous face.

"What about you and fetishes Mr. Jealousy?" He turned away from her and blushed at the same time.

"No comment…"


	6. Theme 6: Swimsuits

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :D And I'm kinda happy about it because it sucks now… Maybe except for Bread Face :D. (Bleach chapter 482/3? p.3 it was so ugly… XD)

Theme: Swimsuit

Chad was waiting for Tatsuki, on the beach, on a beach towel, on a group date; wait was that the wrong order? Anyways, Tatsuki was all 100% for this, but he didn't want to. But when she made that sad yet adorable looking face he just was forced to say yes. Despite that, she wasn't here yet, even though she really wanted to do this. So instead of sitting and waiting, he was just going to go look for her.

He walked towards the women's changing room and sat on a bench in front of it. In a few minutes she was outside and saw him there. Immediately she shut the door in fright and went back inside. He blinked in confusion.

"G-go away," her muffled voice commanded.

"You have to come out sometime…"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"Well, either way, I'm not coming out. I look stupid." He sighed; she usually didn't act like this. Maybe it was because she was in a swimsuit.

"No you don't look bad…," he reassured.

"How would you know, you haven't seen me yet!"

"Well if you came out…" There was silence for a moment.

"Okay, but if you laugh I'm never talking to you again…"

"I'm not going to laugh." She emerged, slowly, but slowly from the changing room. She wore a red bikini with her hair tied back in a ponytail with a white rose hairclip. He just stared at her in wonder, why did she think she looked stupid?

"Y-you look really pretty…" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He shook his head.

"Thank you


	7. Theme 7: Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :D

Theme: Lunchtime

Tatsuki sat at her desk, nervous about asking her boyfriend a question that shouldn't be too hard to ask. Wow, she really was too stupid… What was the question? It's "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Why she was so nervous about asking him this? She punched someone's head through a window (refer to episode… something I don't really remember…), and she was afraid to ask someone a simple question? Wow, what in the hell was wrong with her? So she stood up, puffed out her chest with pride, and walked over to his desk.

Meanwhile, Chad had his head on his desk, being all depressed. The reason why? First of all, he was poorer than anybody he knew, so that resulted in him not being able to eat for today, second, he was so freaking hungry it was driving him insane. He had hoped, maybe he was just insane, that an angel would come along and rescue him. He heard footsteps come towards him and looked up. His angel!

"I'm so hungry…," Chad complained to Tatsuki. She laughed.

"Well, I was just about to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me. So, what do you say?"

"Yes, definitely, yes…" She held out her lunch to him and he looked down.

"What?"

"You can have it if you want." He looked up at her with a 'don't do that face.'

"I'm not even really that hungry so…"

"It's not good to skip a meal though."

"Look who's talking. Even if you're not going to take the whole thing, let's split, half and half sound good?" He sighed.

"Sure." She pulled him up and smiled.

"I have an extra pair of chopsticks luckily for you." They were outside, and there was a large rock that they both sat on.

"Try it! I hope it tastes good." She watched and held her breath simultaneously.

"So…?"

"It's good, hey, you want to marry me?" She giggled.

"Just eat your food."

"Yes ma'am."


	8. Theme 8: Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Theme: Childhood

"Orihime put that away!"

"Oh, but your overreacting. You look so adorable in this picture. It's the type that can make people pedophiles."

"Where did you learn that kind of language young lady?"

"From you," she said without hesitating.

"I've never said anything like-"

"Hey Tatsuki about that thing tonight…" Tatsuki flinched at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. _Don't come any closer, not a step closer…_ He stopped and looked at the picture on the desk.

"Is that, Tatsuki?"

"Yup, the one and only, that's her," Orihime announced loudly. _Oh crap…_

"So cute…"

"I know right?" Orihime agreed.

"What?"

"Nothing, um when was that?"

"My third birthday…" He nodded.

"I see… Well, I'll see you later, see you later." He turned and walked away from her.

"He said, that you were-."

"Shut up Orhime."


	9. Theme 9: Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own this :D (puts smiley face for the hell of it)

Theme: Cold

It was about seven o'clock and Chad was walking Tatsuki were walking home (they had gone out on a date.) Meanwhile, Tatsuki was freezing and she wouldn't say anything about it (she wouldn't admit it though). Chad was lucky though he had a huge jacket that kept ihm warm, but she was over there, freezing to the bone. Not as she was complaining or anything, in fact he told her that she should probably get something, but she was trying to act all cool and refuse. Why she did that and would that prove that she was cool? She disn't know. She mentally slapped herself for that. As she was buried deep in her thoughts she bumped into something and she almost fell on the ground due to the impact. She looked ahead and it was Chad she had bumped into. Why did he just stop in the middle of the road?

"Chad! How come you just stopped in the middle of the road like that?"

"I was waiting for you to catch up," he answered while turning around to look at her in the eye. She looked to the side to avoid his gaze and outed. He noticed that her arms were tightly crossed around her self, there was a reddish glow on her cheeks and she was shivering slightly. Once he gathered all of the clues togehter he sighed, he did tell her to go get something...

"Are you cold?"he asked. She looked over at him as if he were crazy, but only for a split second. She nodded slightly and even disgracefully, awaiting the scold that was to come. He only walked up to her, and placed his jacket on her shoulders. She looked up in suprise, but then she gripped the soft material of the jacket and blinked.

"I-I can't take this! Aren't you cold too?" she asked with concern.

"No,and it doesn't matter, if you're cold, I give you my jacket, isn't that what I'm suppossed to do as your boyfriend?" His message took a couple of minutes to reach her, and when it did she smiled.

"You're so cool," she complimented. He smiled at her and she took his hand, and she walked with him, feeling warmer than she head ever been that day.

Dude I'm glad I wrote this, I got to see my nail polish glitter as it flew off the keys! :D That was kind of stupid... but thank you for reading.


	10. Theme 10: Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Theme: Sick

Tatsuki was at home from school, she had a fever of about 102 and she was just burning up. Her mom though had told her to stay under the covers to sweat it out but then put a cool back over her head (kind of contradictory right?). She sat up to drink the water from her nightstand and sipped it with such inexplicable happiness. Her little peace of heaven was interrupted for a second though, her phone rang. She set down the water and then looked to see who had contacted her.

"Chad?" She sat up and answered the phone and then put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered nasally.

"T-Tatsuki?"

"Hey Chad."

"Are you okay? I heard you were sick..."

"Uh yeah... I kind of have a fever...," she explained ].

"Well, that's not good right?" _Kind of obvious, but okay go ahead and say that._

"I guess so, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just called to see if you were okay..." She smiled.

"Thank you, I'm feeling much better now." He smiled and hesitated before saying what he was abou to say.

"I missed you today."

"I did too."

"Get better soon, and come back to school. It feels kind of quiet in the class without you," he admitted shyly.

"Chad is saying something is quiet? That's- I don't know what to say about that..." He laughed.

"So I'll see you tommorow?" he asked hopefully.

"You will. And...when I come back we are goimg to celebrate. Your treat?"

"Fine, that sounds good," he answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then Chad," she said.

"Goodbye," he told her and hung up the phone. She smiled and put her phone down and laid back in bed. She had felt a little bit better now that he called. It wasn't a suprise to her that he missed her, it was that he said it. He usually doesn;t say stuff like that. To know his true feelings, that was one of the reasons she was feeling better right now.


	11. Theme 11: Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Theme: Anniversary

Chad was just sitting on a bench, just staring out into nothing and thinking. That was kind of like a habit for him. He closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath of air.

"Hello Chad!" He was broken from his concentration for a second and looked up. It was Tatsuki, who was just smiling at him. He nodded back at her, and went back to just looking ahead of him. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. That wasn't a "Chad" thing to do, to just kind of ignore someone like that. Something was definitely was wrong, it was just intuition. (Not that weird intuition Orihime had, like she picked random situations and spun a wheel to see which one was the best to choose.) She took a seat next to him and looked up at him.

"Chad, look at me." He looked down at her, with an emotionless expression on his face. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong? You look like, something deep inside is hurting you…" He looked away from her.

"No… I'm fine," he dismissed. She didn't buy it though. Nobody looks like that when they're "fine". She took his hand and he looked at her.

"Um, to-today, is the day my parents died…" She looked down and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"I-It's just that, I just realized that I don't really have many people left… I kind of moved away from everything I knew…" She looked down at the ground with him and sighed.

"Well, I just want you to know that… I'll- you can always count on me, if you need someone to talk to. Just, ask me okay?" She was surprised at the sudden arms wrapped around her, but returned the gesture.

"Thanks," he whispered. She didn't say anything in return and just held him in silence. She was taken aback again by the force of his lips against hers. But it was soft, and she didn't resist it. They stayed there for only a while, and when they parted they both had a slight blush on their face.

"Thanks again Tatsuki…"

"Yeah no problem…," she responded as she looked down at the ground away from his gaze. Despite her blushing and her desperation not to look at him, she was actually pretty happy that she got to talk to him like this, It help the both of them, but mostly him, and she was happy for that.

Whooohooo! :D Three days in a row, I am on fire! I am so cool! Anyways, I am not going to beg for reviews, if you want to review, you can review… anyways, that felt kind of felt long… I'll see you.


	12. Theme 12: Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Theme: Movies

There was a painfully awkward silence as Chad and Tatsuki walked home together from the movies. In all honesty, he felt really bad. He looked down again at the girl who clung tightly to his arm as he walked her home. Tatsuki's face was in a pout, and she would dare not look up. He could tell she was kind of pissed by the way her eyebrows were furrowed. But seriously, he didn't know things would go this badly. So, before they had watched this movie, he asked her what they should watch. Well she said that she didn't mind watching a horror movie. So guess what he did? That's right, he decided it was a good idea to pick the scariest movie could find. He should have taken it as a signal when she was shoulder-to-shoulder with him. He sighed, she was mad, and he was going to try to find a way to fix this.

"Are you mad?" he asked, just for confirmation. She stayed quiet for a while, then looked up at him for two seconds.

"Kind of…," she mumbled. He sighed.

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"Yes, I was." He was confused…

"Wait, wait, I can understand you being scared, but why are you mad? You're the one that said that you wouldn't mind watching horror," he inquired.

"Well, it's because—I didn't know they were like that," she slowly admitted. He sighed and looked down at the pavement.

"So then you're mad at me because?"

"You picked the worst possible movie for someone to watch!" He smiled.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She looked down at the concrete her face still in the same pout.

"You're forgiven."

"Good, glad that's resolved."

"Next time could we just download something? I'd rather download something for free…," she complained.

"Sure," he said while looking smiling at her. Guess they had a date.


End file.
